La esperanza que me da este amor
by alba-chan
Summary: Tamaki vivirá una experiencia terrible en su vida pero sólo Kyouya podrá hacer que la esperanza vuelva su alma y corazón, porque acaso.....¿El amor no lo cambia todo?
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic de Ouran, les diré que he visto los 26 capitulos y estan simpaticos aunque el final me dejo algo decepcionada ¿será porque me gusta el yaoi?, sobre todo porque quería ver más de losgemelos...enfermitos...

En fin la historia tendrá romance, algo de humor, va a ver violación y drama. Será principalmente un KyouyaxTamaki pero tambien estarán los gemelos y seguramente nuestro pequeño honey-chan y mori-chan..¡lindos!. Por cierto tambien Haruhi, pero no será principal, me cae la chica no es tonta pero es algo despistada y descuidada...en fin...pero es inteligente

Bien ninguno es personaje mío, salvo dos que serán familiares de Tamaki...es un agregado importante de la historia, todos los demas le pertenecen a su creador...

Ojala la disfruten...

CAPITULO 1: "_Finalmente me doy cuenta_..."

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde la total negativa que le diera Haruhi a su declaración amor. Era más que lógico, la pequeña castaña si bien sintió cierto interés por el rubio en un momento, este fue dejado de lado por su única motivación: mantenerse como una de las primeras de su clase y así realizar su sueño de convertirse en una gran abogada, cosa que era muy probable, lograría. Finalmente se dio cuenta que lo único que podía sentir por todos los miembros del club era una bonita y sana amistad.

El alma del hermoso y sensible rubio fue destrozada y echa añicos ese día en el que Haruhi se negó a su declaración, indicándole que ese momento no deseaba algo más que amistad de su senpai.

No pudiendo resistir a esta completa negativa, no pudo evitar buscar algo de consuelo en el único y verdadero amigo que tenía y que conocía desde hace tres años: Kyouya Ootori. Nunca supo exactamente la razón, pero fue algo instintivo correr donde su Okasan para solicitarle, mejor dicho implorarle por confor en su alma. Llorando a mares por el desprecio de quien el creía sería su único y verdadero amor.

Tamaki idiota...

Fue lo único que el pelinegro expresó ante el espectáculo prácticamente circense que su amigo daba en cada movimiento desesperado por tal tragedia.

Y así fue, de eso habían pasado casi seis meses, seis meses en los que había buscado huir de la castaña acompañando en cada acto, función y labor a su amigo Ootori. Nunca imaginó que la vida iba a darle un giro inesperado. En esos seis meses, su Okasan, demostrando una paciencia incólume y admirable, había aliviado todo el dolor que habitaba en su corazón haciéndole olvidar de todo cuanto implicaba ese tremendo sufrimiento que padeció

Ahora, seis meses después, se acicalaba con gran ahínco, feliz y contento por lo que deparaba el día. Y es que era un día muy especial: el cumpleaños de Kyouya, de su vicepresidente, de su amigo, de su Okasan. Salió de la ducha canturreando esa melosa canción que tanto le gustaba y que parecía su himno de combate. Cubierto con una simple toalla alrededor de su cintura camino hacia el espejo de pie, ese que le permitía ver toda su anatomía...

realmente Tamaki...hoy no se te escapa...- se dijo a sí mismo con esa sonrisa de triunfo cerrando uno de sus ojos en señal de complicidad hacia su persona. Cambiose inmediatamente volviéndose a bañar en un río de colonia, y nuevamente el espejo para ver su atuendo...

Sí Tamaki...definitivamente hoy no se escapa...-repitió acomodándose el cabello rubio revoltoso.

Pero ¿qué era lo que a Tamaki no se le iba a escapar?. Si habían pasado seis meses de el otrora, lamentable incidente con Haruhi, no habían pasado ni cinco días desde que este atolondrado y tonto rubio se diera cuenta de que en esta vida, el amor puede volver a tocar a tu puerta.

Así fue, hace tan sólo cinco días Tamaki dio por enterado a su mente, corazón, alma y cuerpo de que no podía seguir negando ese sentimiento tan poderoso que estaba surgiendo nuevamente, llamado amor. Pero esta vez direccionado en otro sentido, dirigido hacia la persona que menos podía creer, pero que siempre estuvo allí: Kyouya Ootori. No pudo creerlo, ni siquiera cuando comenzó a sentirlo, él jamás e daba cuenta de nada. Y hubiese seguido así, hasta la noche en que por azares del destino y de Morfeo tuvo un esplendoroso sueño, en el que veía a su amigo más querido acercándose a él como todo un cazador a su inofensiva presa, atrapándolo entre sus brazos y apoderándose de sus labios, besándolos de manera insaciable.

Fue solo un sueño, pero fue tan real. Tamaki se despertó sudando agitado, temblando...pero misteriosamente feliz. Tanto que no durmió en el resto de la noche hasta esclarecer lo que él siempre supo: que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su amigo, su vicepresidente, su Okasan, Kyouya Ootori.

Esos últimos cinco días fueron una especie de suplicio, al tomar conciencia de sus sentimientos. Estar junto a su ya no tan sentido amigo, sino posible amante, según Tamaki, sus nervios le jugaban malas pasadas, tanto así que incluso tartamudeaba cuando el de anteojos le hablaba para algo del host.

Fue mucho mayor el sufrimiento al que tuvo que ser sometido, cuando Kyouya, algo preocupado por el rubio, un día de estos últimos cinco días, decidió verificar si éste no tenía fiebre...

Inicio del flasback

¿te ocurre algo eh Tamaki? –preguntó el pelinegro dejando de escribir en su infaltable carpeta.

¿eh?...¿a mí?.. ¡no.. nada!- dijo muy nervioso el rubio tratando de no dejar salir el color en sus mejillas.

¿nada? –dijo incrédulo el pelinegro acercándose a su amigo con intenciones de verificar algo –a mi me parece que algo tienes...

¡seguramente esta esperando que salgo Haruhi de cambiarse!- grito Hikaru, y luego mostró de esas macabras sonrisas a su gemelo Kaoru que le sonrío igual.

Ah...es eso...-respondió Kyouya acomodandose los anteojos y con un dejo de desanimo enmascarado con indiferencia. Claro está que cierto rubio pequeño y moreno alto no pasaron desapercibidos – entonces no tienes nada..

¿qué?..¡¡no!!- gritó el rubio cuando vio que su amigo se alejaba haciendo que este se detuviera y lo mirara un poco sorprendido- ¡¡¡no es eso!! ...¡ustedes dos dejen de fastidiar!!

Ok ok mi señor – respondieron al unísono con cara de fastidio.

¿y entonces qué tienes? – Kyouya serenamente volvió a la carga. Cosa rara en él pero desapercibida si tomamos en cuenta su manera de enmascarar sus actitudes. Se acercó aún más que la primera vez a su amigo y este se quedó mudo y esta vez el sentirlo tan cerca aspirando su loción, lo hizo ponerse algo rojo.

Eh..eh...eh...y...

Tamaki...- lo miró fijamente y después...- estas rojo...¿tendrás fiebre?- fue lo único que dijo antes de poner su mano en la frente para cerciorar la temperatura.

El rubio tembló más, el contacto con esa mano y el acercamiento con Kyouya lo hicieron padecer y asustarse. Lo peor vino después

no pareces caliente pero...déjame ver- Kyouya bajo su mano hacia la base del cuello del rubio tocándola para corroborar su diagnóstico. Eso fue todo Tamaki sintió más de cerca el olor de Okasan y como si fuera una caricia. En el acto recordó ese sueño lleno de besos y caricias furtivas entre ambos. Su corazón en un microsegundo aceleró los latidos.

"Kyouya...Kyouya..." - pensó y por instinto retrocedió, sin darse cuenta que atrás había una pared con la que chocó. Por inercia Kyouya también lo hizo pegándose más y sin querer a su amigo, por supuesto que se asustó levemente al sentir el golpe del cuerpo de Tamaki contra la pared.

Ten cuidado...-le reprendió- no te muevas...-Kyouya volvió sus negros ojos hacia los azules temblorosos de Tamaki

"¿por qué...por qué tiemblas...?"-fue lo que pensó el pelinegro, permaneciendo allí unos minutos –"será ...será que yo..."

¡Ya va a salir Haruhi!- canturreo nuevamente el gemelo malévolo, haciendo volver a la realidad al pelinegro que bajó la mirada disimulando desilusión y con total indiferencia dijo..

Parece que no tienes nada..

Sin más se alejó. Tamaki estaba pegado a la pared como estampilla y ni se movió después de lo ocurrido...

¿qué te ocurre mi señor? –dijo Hikaru quien se había alejado de su gemelo para ir y fastidiar a Tamaki- ¿no se ha dado cuenta que Kyouya senpai ya se fue?...mmm- continuó, haciendo un gesto pensativo – no..no, creo que no...ya se dio cuenta...por eso está así..- y hablándole en complicidad – quería que se le pegue más

¿¿¿¿¡¡¡EEEEHHH???!!!! – grito Tamaki y todos voltearon a verlo

¿Qué le ocurre a Tamaki-senpai, Kyouya-senpai?- la castaña entró ya cambiada para iniciar su arduo día

El de lentes la miró y luego viró sus ojos hacia el rubio que se agitaba como un loco y estaba blanco como un papel

Parece que aún no se da cuenta de lo que quiere...- fue lo único que dijo y se alejó de Haruhi, con quien, si bien tenía una buena relación, no era de mayor confianza.

Tamaki seguía con su actitud infantil, mientras que Hikaru seguía con sus burlas pero, curiosamente sin Kaoru, algo que el rubio nunca llegó a notar...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Pero ahora ya estaba más que claro, como el agua. Estaba más que enamorado de su adorado amigo, compañero Kyouya Ootori. Lo amaba, estaba seguro. Lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con ese traje de instituto medio y su delgada pero caballerosa figura. Lo había amado con cada detalle que hacía por él y lo había amado con cada detalle que no había hecho por él. Incluso lo amo estando enamorado de Haruhi, porque total, sucede en ocasiones que nos enamoramos de dos personas al mismo tiempo, pero es de una con la que tenemos vínculos únicos, irrompibles e inquebrantables. Y ese era el caso que tenía con Kyouya.

Miró el reloj.

¡¡AAAHH MALDICIÓN!! ¡¡¡ES TARDE!!- corrió hacia la puerta pero se detuvo...- ¡¡ay idiota...el regalo!

Regresó sobre sus pasos hacia su inmensa y fina cómoda, abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó de entre ellas una caja con un sutil lazó azul. Color favorito de su Okasan.

¡sé que te va a encantar...querido Okasan!- dijo con ilusión y salió corriendo de su cuarto.

Atravesó los jardines y justo antes de salir de ese inmenso laberinto se topó con esa amargada mujer a quien él de forma casi inimaginable llamaba abuela y quería como tal..

Obachan...¡buenos días!-saludó sonriente, con su rostro de príncipe encantado que ninguna joven de Ouran despreciaba. Pero eso era Ouran, esto era la vida real, su vida familiar.

No te me acerques...Niño asqueroso...-fue la respuesta única que recibió. El alma casi se le desquebraja, el maltrato era supremo y lo peor su padre nunca hacía nada, ¡nunca!

Volvió a su sonrisa cordial...

Espero que tengas buen día obachan...-fue lo único que respondió y justo cuando iba a iniciar su caminó la mujer vieja lo detuvo.

¡Espera!..-los pasos del rubio se entornaron para fijarse en su abuela - ¿a dónde vas?

Nuevamente su sonrisa no fingida...

¡Voy a Ouran Obachan...! hoy es cumpleaños de mi amigo...

¡No me importa!- interrumpió la vieja a su nieto tratado como sirviente...- ¡en la tarde regresas!

¿quieres que vuelva Obachan?-preguntó muy extrañado el rubio

¡Así es!...Hoy es el día que llegan tus primos: Ken y Kyra Suoh

¿primos?-preguntó curioso el rubio

Sí...y es preciso que TÚ estés aquí para recibirlos...son personas muy importantes, ambos jóvenes con gran talento, miembros honorables de la familia...¡no como tú!- aclarando su tono despectivo hacia Tamaki-...así que deben ser tratados con gran pompa...

Pero...¿está tarde?- volvió a preguntar Tamaki

¡¡¡Sí... y te estoy dando una orden, no quiero recibir ninguna negativa!!! –completó la abuela completamente dictatorial.

Tamaki bajó la mirada preocupado y vio todos sus planes echados por la borda del barco. Pensaba quedarse con Kyouya toda la tarde disfrutando del regalo que le había hecho y luego invitarlo a caminar y finalmente completar el día con su declaración que estaba seguro, porque lo sentía, no sería rechazada y así terminar como el novio oficial de Kyouya Ootori. Algo que, por supuesto, aumentaría las ganancias del Host club.

Pero la que estaba al frente era su abuela, aunque no lo crean, respetaba a su abuela, sino lo hacía iría contra su propia naturaleza. Así que más siguiendo sus principios filantrópicos que sus deseos por los brazos del moreno, decidió cumplir la orden..

- ¡Esta bien Obachan!..¡volveré en la tarde para recibir a mis primos! –respondió con esa sonrisa dulce y sincera envidiada por muchos y deseada por todos.

La abuela no le contestó, girose y siguió su camino. Tamaki no le dio importancia a ese gesto, ya estaba acostumbrado a los desplantes de la mujer anciana.

Sonrío, vio su reloj...

-¡¡dios mío...!!¡tengo que apurarme!!- corrió hacia la salida, estaba seguro que aún lo encontraría, así era lo que él mismo le había dicho el día anterior: "si..si.. te esperaré Tamaki". No había duda sería un gran día, o por lo menos una excelente mañana.

El rubio corría por el jardín ignorante de que su abuela curvaba su boca en un gesto malévolo y demoníaco, disfrutando de lo que sería a partir de ahora la vida de su nieto. Las horas estaban contadas, en poco tiempo Tamaki Suoh dejará de ser el joven bello y alegre enamorado de Kyouya Ootori, para convertirse en un ser sombrío, temeroso esperando por una esperanza para seguir viviendo..

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Les agradezco por sus rewiews, espero que este capitulo les guste

Alba-chan

CAPITULO 2: " _**Yo siento lo mismo**_..."

Kyouya estaba en la tercera sala de música, tecleando en su superversátil computadora. Ese día fue dictaminado por el instituto como día libre, debido a que acontecería una reunión de profesores. Eso significaba que las actividades de los clubes también se suspenderían por la falta de estudiantes.

No fue la excepción el host club, que por orden de Kyouya descansaría ese día. Parecería favorable para el moreno, ya que ese día cumplía 17 años. Podría aprovechar el día estando con su familia, dígase padre y hermanos mayores, sin embargo decidió ir a la sede del club para esperar...simplemente esperar pero con ansia.

Esa era la verdad. Kyouya cesó el intenso tecleo, se acomodó sus anteojos, frotándose al mismo tiempo sus ojos, levantó la mirada alejándola del frío monitor para ver el cielo azul que mostraba esa límpida mañana. ¿Quién lo diría?, probablemente nadie, ni siquiera su hermana, quien era muy perceptiva y dedicada a él, como toda buena neesan, ni siquiera ella. Ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta de lo que ahora, desde hace bastante tiempo, albergaba ese corazón que parecía de yeso.

Kyouya sonrío levemente, incluso su querida hermana obvió cada cambio en él ocurrido desde hace exactamente seis meses. Seis inolvidables, maravillosos, sublimes, fantásticos, sexys e incomparables meses en compañía de Tamaki Suoh.

Fue una terrible sorpresa enterarse de la intención del rubio en pedirle a cierta castaña desenfadada que se convirtiera en su novia, pero fue una increíble sensación cuando el mismo rubio le informó que la castaña desenfadada lo mandó por un tubo. Si quiso suicidarse cuando supo lo de la declaración, casi hace una fiesta de quinientos invitados al saber el rechazo.

Por supuesto que no demostró ni el más mínimo interés en ninguno de los dos casos, denotando su carácter frío e indiferente. Claro que por dentro, dependiendo de los dos casos, estaba a punto de morir y después radiante de felicidad.

Ahora cumplía 17 años, momento perfecto como para establecer una mejor posición en la vida. Y qué mejor que al lado de la única persona que pudo ser capaz de moverle el piso como si fuera un terremoto de grado 10: Tamaki Suoh.

Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás Kyouya Ootori dio por enterado a su alma y mente que amaba a su único y mejor amigo Tamaki. Se sintió algo frustrado al intentar esconder o mejor dicho negar ese sentimiento hacia el rubio tonto pero cuando finalmente lo aceptó, fue según el, demasiado tarde ya que los gustos del gran king se orientaron hacia la nueva miembro del Host: Haruhi Fujioka.

Así que no le quedó otro remedio sino callarse sus sentimientos esconderlos en lo más profundo de su alma, como siempre la había hecho, aguantando el tiempo necesario, hasta el día que todo dio un giro sorpresivo dándole una segunda oportunidad.

Volvió a ver su laptop recordando lo que el día anterior había acontecido en ese mismo lugar.

Inicio del Flash back

dime Kyouya...- decía ligeramente avergonzado Tamaki – mañana...¿estarás aquí?..-terminó mirando unos objetos sobre la fina mesa del té.

El moreno desvío la mirada de su carpeta de notas y la dirigió hacia el rubio, quien parecía ver algo sumamente interesante sobre la mesa. Al estar así Tamaki no pudo ver la especie de emoción que hizo vibrar los ojos oscuros del moreno.

¿por qué quieres saberlo? – repreguntó, raro en él, tratando de saber el interés de su amigo.

..es que...mañana es tu cumpleaños...- calló súbitamente a lo que Kyouya enarcó las cejas de curiosidad.

¿y?..

pues...como mañana no habrán clases...- nuevamente en sus frases inconclusas.

¿y?- cada vez que Kyouya preguntaba se iba acercando más, claro que el rubio no se daba cuenta por seguir jugando con los objetos de la dichosa mesa.

Y me preguntaba si...

¿si...? – para ese momento Kyouya ya estaba al costado de Tamaki que súbitamente giró para toparse con la presencia de su amigo asustándose un poco.

Ah...Kyouya ¡me asustaste!...- dijo botando algo de aire y tocándose el pecho.

¿qué cosa?

¿cómo?

¿qué era lo que te preguntabas?- completó tratando de desviar su atención de las esferas azules de Tamaki

¿preguntarme...? ¡ah sí!...- terminó mostrando una cara algo avergonzada- me preguntaba si ...mañana podrías venir aquí...al host..

¿venir aquí?

Sí..es que quiero...quiero darte un regalo por tu cumpleaños...

Kyouya abrió sus ojos, los cuales temblaron levemente. Frente a él estaba el chico por el que daría toda su vida, y más allá de ella.

Claro que si no puedes venir yo lo entenderé – agregó el rubio pensando que el silencio del moreno era por no estar de acuerdo con la propuesta.

¡NO! – elevó algo la voz decepcionando a Tamaki, quien veía la rotunda negativa.

¿no...no quieres venir? –preguntó con tristeza, haciendo que Kyouya sacudiera su cabeza.

¡no...!- Tamaki volvió a mirarlo y bajo la cabeza.

Entiendo...entonces...no vendrás

¡no...! digo...¡Sí! – Tamaki volvió a mirarlo algo confundido- quiero decir...-suspiró para tranquilizarse – mañana vendré...vendré...

Tamaki abrió sus ojos azules y en su rostro apareció una encantadora sonrisa que casi hizo perder el aliento al moreno. De la emoción Tamaki estrechó las manos del moreno atrapándolas entre las suyas blancas

¿en serio?...¿puedes estar aquí temprano? – terminó muy emocionado, con sus ojitos cerrados y pegando sin percatarse, su rostro al de su amigo..

s-si...- dijo con titubeo Kyouya, y es que sentir tan de cerca el aliento de Tamaki lo desesperaba

¡excelente! – exclamó con tanta emoción pegándose más a Kyouya. El olor de Tamaki tan cerca hizo que algo de sangre AB del moreno fuera hacia su rostro.

De pronto los ojos azules se abrieron y el rubio se dio cuenta de lo cercano que estaba su aún amigo, fue entonces que se sobre saltó dio un ligero respingo y se alejó de él riéndose nerviosamente, muy a su estilo.

Sin embargo los dos tenían el corazón agitado y algo acelerado, además sus rostros mostraban una delgada línea roja. Kyouya, haciendo uso de esa frialdad que lo hiciera tan famoso, se autocontroló y acomodándose lo anteojos agregó...

¿a qué hora quieres que este?

Pues...temprano...si puedes... –dijo lo último, recordando que su amigo no gustaba de levantarse a las primeras horas, debido a su presión baja.

Kyouya se enterneció con esa voz de cachorrito que ponía cada vez que quería conseguir algo de él. De cualquiera, pero qué importaba, en ese momento solo era para él.

Agachó sus ojos intentando no demostrar ningún sentimiento suspiró y...

vendré temprano...

Nuevamente esa sonrisa que calentaba el helado corazón de Kyouya y un magnifico brillo en sus ojos. De repente llevado por su carácter, Tamaki no pudo evitar abrazar a su amigo, rodeándole con sus brazos por el cuello y musitando un sentido "gracias" cerca de su oído, algo que hizo al moreno vibrar interiormente.

Tamaki corrió hacia la puerta y a punto de salir giro para enfrentar a Kyouya quien estaba un poco aturdido por ese abrazo tan calido..

Kyouya...- llamo obligándole a girarse también – mañana no sólo te daré tu regalo...quiero...- en ese momento su rostro se tiño de rojo – quiero decirte algo muy importante...

¿importante? – Los negros ojos de Kyouya se abrieron, ante lo dicho por el rubio..

sí...-respondió con una dulce voz- muy importante...

Kyouya avanzó un poco y con mirada insistente pidió

pero dímelo ahora...

no...mañana...en tu cumpleaños...¡bueno me voy..! ¡nos vemos mañana!...¿por qué vendrás no...y me esperaras...?- volvió a su insistencia.

Sí...si te esperaré...-respondió casi mecánicamente

Entonces. ..¡Hasta mañana! – su sonrisa y su hermoso cuerpo desaparecieron por detrás de la puerta, dejando al moreno atónito y repitiéndose mentalmente la palabra "importante"...

Fin del flash back

"importante"..."importante"..."importante" – la mente del moreno paseaba por un sin número de razones, desde las más cruciales y lógicas hasta las disparatadas pero esperadas. Justamente dentro de estas últimas se encontraba la que podría hacer que toda su vida cambiara...

"y...si él también siente lo mismo..." – se puso de pie de repente como si hubiese sido impulsado por un resorte- y si él...él también ...

¡¡¡Kyouya!!! – la puerta dio paso a un rubio alborotado que ingresaba rápidamente llamándolo con apuro y tomando el aire que le faltaba

Tamaki...

Nuevamente esa sonrisa de encanto que dejó al moreno incapaz de decir nada más. Tamaki se acercó lentamente hacia su amigo...

pensé que no te encontraría...feliz cumpleaños..- dijo calmadamente sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Yo...te dije que te esperaría...

Sí...me lo dijiste...-agregó el otro que estaba muy nervioso.

El silencio se hizo presente, aunque ambos se sentían emocionados en su peculiar estilo...

me dijiste que me tenías...- Tamaki lo miró de improviso, haciendo que Kyouya bajará la mirada algo avergonzado – me dijiste que me tenías un regalo...

¡¡ah!!!, ¡qué torpe!...si esa es una de las razones por las que vine...- recalco UNA, y de inmediato saco el paquete de su bolsillo.

Ten...espero que te guste...-Kyouya recibió el regalo sin decir nada, daba la impresión de comportarse como siempre: frío e indiferente, pero lo que sucedía en su interior era todo lo contrario. Su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Abrió el paquete, y al verlo sus ojos se entornaron hacia Tamaki.

es un...i-pod...

¡Sí!...¡es el de última generación!...¿te gusta?

Pues...

¿acaso no te gusta okasan? – puso cara de perrito apaleado.

No...

¿¿no te gusta???

¡no!...digo ¡¡Sí!!..quiero decir, sí me gusta...lo que sucede es que...

Tamaki lo miraba intrigado, al ver que Kyouya metía su mano en el bolsillo de su gabardina y sacaba un i- pod igual al que le regaló...

¿ya tienes uno? – dijo con desilusión y tristeza.

Me...lo regalo mi padre esta mañana...-aclaró sosteniendo el aparato en una mano y con la otra la caja de Tamaki.

Oh...-Tamaki agachó la mirada, quería llorar. Su sensibilidad siempre le ganaba. Todo el fin de semana estuvo planeando sobre el regalo de Kyouya. Estaba seguro que el ipod sería la mejor opción, la única. Y es que el de anteojos le encantaba los artículos de última generación. Cada que podía cambiaba de laptop como cambiaba de ropa interior.

Qué ...que pena...-dijo alzando su mirada vidriosa, que conmovió al moreno – yo...yo creí que mi regalo iba a ser especial...- su voz se quebró en la última palabra, tratando de no dejarse abatir, pero su carácter venció y una pequeña lágrima apareció, este de inmediato con el torso de de la mano se la quitó...- cielos ya estoy llorando...lo siento –terminó con una sonrisa forzada.

Kyouya se sintió terrible era lo último que quería ver: a su amor en secreto sufriendo por su causa. El moreno se había prometido que haría lo imposible por hacerlo feliz, sin importar el sacrificio que hiciere. Lo hizo con Haruhi cuando Tamaki estaba interesado en ella, y si lo hizo allí ¿Por qué no en esto?

Sabes...- dijo el moreno en su tono inmutable, mirando el ipod que le diera su padre – este no me gusta

El rubio lo miró sin entender aún con su mirada ligeramente aguada...

pero...si son iguales...-dijo Tamaki

sí...pero este que me dio mi padre no me gusta...la verdad es simple.. ...así que...- caminó hacia la ventana y abriéndola aventó el aparato, ante la mirada atónita de Tamaki.

¡¡pero...pero..!! ¡¡Kyouya!!! ¿qué haces?

Que no es obvio...estoy deshaciéndome del regalo que me dio mi padre...

pero..pero...

no quiero que se diga nada más...no quiero el que me dio mi padre...quiero el tuyo...-estas palabras fueron dichas más con el corazón que con el cerebro.

Kyouya... - los ojos cristalinos del rubio temblaron cuando escuchó esas palabras.

Mientras el rubio intentaba asimilar todo, Kyouya abría la caja y sacaba el finísimo ipod...

es bonito...

eh?...se parece al que arrojas...-los ojos del moreno se entornaron con seriedad ya no quería hablar del tema. – digo...jeje...sí es bonito.

Tiene música...- nota que ya hay música grabada en el aparato.

¡¡Sí!! ...¡¡es Keane ...!!

¿keane?

Mm...sé que te gusta el grupo y baje muchas canciones y videos!!!..

¿los grabaste?...¿tú...?..pero

si ya sé...no sé ni como lo hice...¡¡pero lo hice!!..sé que soy una piedra en eso de la computadora...pero...a ti te gusta...así que...-termino con candidez, Kyouya le quedó viendo con ojos encantados.

Mira...está "somewhere only we know"…

Sí..aquí esta…- puso play para poder oírla pero...- Esa canción me gusta...

Es linda...- comentó Tamaki

¿quieres escucharla?

Pues...

Ven...

Tamaki casi se muere cuando su amigo lo atrajo jalándolo de la mano colocándole uno de los audífonos en sus oídos.

Es una canción muy linda...- comentó mientras la escuchaba y veía aparecer las imágenes por la pantalla.

S-si..- tartamudeo el rubio al sentirse tan cerca de Kyouya y percibir la colonia exquisita del moreno

es una canción hermosa...sobre todo en esta parte..

Aha...

La voz dulce de Tamaki se oyó más nítida lo que hizo que Kyouya elevará la cabeza para encontrarse con el hermoso rostro de su amor oculto por tantos años. De repente se hizo un mundo aparte y solo ellos existían junto a las notas de la canción. Kyouya no pudo evitar sonreír e intentar pegar más su cabeza a la de Tamaki quien tembló y su rostro se encendió ligeramente...

Kyouya... también quería ...decirte algo...

¿querías o...quieres?- bromeó acercando más su cabeza, prácticamente estaban frente con frente.

Quiero...quiero decirte algo...

Aja...ayer me dijiste que era ..importante...- pegó su frente a la del rubio, quien gimió un poco por el contacto pero no se doblegó y continuó..

Sí..es muy importante...

Dimelo...

Bien...Kyouya...

¿sí?..

quiero decirte...

¿sí?..-de repente sus rostros comenzaron a juntarse, cuando en un instante quedaron viéndose profundamente.

Yo ...quiero decirte que...- Tamaki sentía que su corazón iba a salirse al percibir tan cerca el aliento a menta de Kyouya quien poco a poco acercaba sus labios hacia los de él...

Dime...-susurro cerca de los labios de Tamaki. Ambos muchachos comenzaron a entrecerrar sus ojos. El beso era inminente.

Te...

Dímelo...no te detengas...- a milímetros de besarse y la música de Keane en sus cabezas.

Kyouya te...- un sonido polifónico se escucha, interrumpiéndoles y sobresaltando al rubio quien se alejó al detectar que el ruido provenía de su pantalón...

Volvieron a la realidad, Kyouya quedó algo frustrado y quiso echar cincuenta mil maldiciones pero se contuvo. Lo único que le quedó fue repetir el gesto de siempre: acomodarse sus anteojos.

¡¡¡es mi obachan!!- grito Tamaki, haciendo que el moreno lo mirara extrañado. Era en exceso extraño que esa mujer pérfida lo llamará, muy por el contrario, buscaba por todos los medios ignorarlo, claro siempre haciéndoselo saber al pobre rubio. Era una persona cruel...

obachan...sumimasen...gomen...-por la línea Kyouya podía escuchar lo que podrían ser gritos de la vieja, pero ininteligibles - ..hai hai...no lo he olvidado pero...como me dijiste que vendrían en la tarde...gomen obachan...pero me dijiste en la tarde y...no..no te contradigo...sólo que ¿tengo que ir ahora?...-aquí miró a Kyouya que se limitaba a observar – entiendo...bien voy para allá – colgó finalmente

tengo...tengo que irme...

¿tan...pronto?

sí...unos primos han venido a visitar a obachan...y ella quiere que yo sea su anfitrión...

¿primos dices? – Tamaki movió la cabeza afirmativamente bajándola

será mejor que me vaya...- apareció otra vez esa sonrisa de ensueño - ¡feliz cumpleaños Kyouya! – corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola y exactamente como pasó el día anterior se quedó en medio de ella para dirigirse al moreno. – espero que disfrutes tu regalo...y...- su rostro se puso rojo haciéndose evidente para Kyouya que interpretó a la perfección esa reacción – lo que te iba a decir...

¿sí?...

te lo diré mañana...con más calma

pero...dímelo ahora...

mejor mañana...creo que... casi sé tu respuesta...así...que un día más no me matará...¿cierto?...¡adiós!!- y sin más cerró la puerta.

Las notas de Keane estaban aún en el oído de Kyouya. . Hubiese seguido a Tamaki pero, era cierto, un día más no los mataría.

Así es mi amor...yo siento lo mismo... - Por su rostro apareció una sonrisa – mañana...tu y yo ...seremos uno...- caminó hacia el gran ventanal y lo abrió dejando que el viento peine sus cabellos y refresque su rostro. Por fin habría un mejor mañana.

En la mansión de los Suoh

Dos jóvenes, uno de 25 años y otro de 22 se encontraban sentados en un finísimo sillón de seda persa, conversando con la anciana. Parecía que la relación entre los tres era muy estrecha, ya que contrario a lo que sucedía con Tamaki, la mujer platicaba animadamente e incluso se reía ante los comentarios de los jóvenes quienes daban la impresión de tener un estilo de vida desenfadado.

Ken y Kyra Suoh, hijos de una de las autoridades políticas mas reconocidas del país, eran jóvenes admirados, y con una legión de admiradores. Su habilidad para destacarse en sus especialidades los hicieron casi tan famosos como el padre.

Tamaki entró dando tumbos y por poco y se cae pero felizmente no sucedió nada. Entró a la casa y, se detuvo al oír una risa, que le resultó familiar y extraña al mismo tiempo.

obachan...riéndose?...

La anciana nunca lo hacía con él, ni siquiera con su propio hijo. Estas visitas debía ser muy especiales para que tuviera esa deferencia..

Avanzó hacia la sala principal, viendo a dos jóvenes muy apuestos y delgados, uno de piel morena y cabello marrón alborotado que era el que más hablaba y el otro de cabello negro igual de moreno sentados frente a su abuela.

buenos días...-saludó y en ese momento cesaron las risas y giraron su cabeza hacia Tamaki.

Finalmente llegas – el rostro de un segundo antes alegre de la anciana se transformó en uno de reproche ante Tamaki.

Gomen obachan...es que...

No me importa...acércate para que des la bienvenida a tus primos.

Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie para recibir a Tamaki, quien se acercó y, muy propio de él saludo con su rostro angelical..

bienvenidos...es un honor conocerlos –terminó inclinándose con respeto..

vaya vaya...obachan...no nos habías dicho que teníamos un primo con pinta de actor de cine – el más bajo bromeo haciendo que Tamaki sonriera más.- ¿no lo crees nisan?

Así es...- este se inclinó y correspondió el saludo – es para nosotros un honor conocerte...Tamaki-kun...hemos oído muchas cosas de ti...

¿han oído...de mí?

Hai...pero no te asustes...-se acercó un poco a Tamaki para decirle –todas son muy buenas...- en ese momento ambos hermanos se rieron y con ellos la abuela. Esto hizo sobresaltar a Tamaki pero debido a su amabilidad también compartió la risa.

Lleva a tus primos a sus habitaciones ¡y haz que se sientan cómodos!

Sí obachan...- respondió dulcemente, gesto que la vieja ignoró pasando de largo y únicamente despidiéndose de los mayores.

Kira, Ken...me da mucho gusto tenerles...¡necesitaba la compañía de gente como ustedes: tan fina y elegante...de buena familia!..

A nosotros nos hace más que felices obachan ..-dijo Ken, el mayor, pero viró sus ojos hacia Tamaki cuando dijo esto. Este por supuesto ni lo notó.

Imagínense...unos chicos tan guapos como ustedes venir a ver a una anciana en ruinas jajajaj

No digas eso obachan...-contestó el menor que se llamaba Kira- tú todavía eres como un roble...¿no lo crees...Tamaki-kun? – dijo esto con algo de coquetería desapercibida.

Hai...obachan es ...

¿qué esperas?...¡enséñale las habitaciones a tus primos! ¿o quieres que terminen sumamente agotados! –interrumpió mirándolo con molestia.

No obachan...se las enseñaré...¿me acompañan?.

Claro...buenas noche abuela...

Buenas noche Kira...- a punto de retirarse giró sobre si misma y - ¡ah! No se olviden que mañana debemos hablar sobre el proyecto...-terminó con una sonrisa. Tamaki no podía creer el efecto que esos hombres generaban en su abuela

Los dos jóvenes sonrieron, mirándose el uno al otro y devolviéndole la sonrisa y respondieron...

¡por supuesto obachan! ¡¡ahora más que nunca!! – contestó Ken. La anciana se retiró despidiéndose de Kira e ignorando a Tamaki.

Bien...le enseñaré sus habitaciones...

Cuando quieras Tamaki-kun...-agregó Kira con su sonrisa coqueta.

Mientras subían estuvieron conversando de cosas triviales. Más que nada, eran ellos los que buscaban conversación a Tamaki, quien con mucha amabilidad y gracia respondía. Incluso Kira bromeó con él sobre el carácter de la abuela. Finalmente llegaron a los aposentos de ambos...

es muy hermosa... – comentó Ken ante la fineza de la recamara.

Ambas habitaciones son de las mejores que hay en la mansión de los Suoh...-respondió Tamaki

¡que querías hermano ..parece que en esta casa todo es hermoso...incluyendo al primo!...- Tamaki se puso rojo, algo que Ken aprovechó para su conveniencia

¡Kira! – llamó Ken – no incomodes a nuestro pequeño primo...

Oh..lo siento Tamaki-kun...lo hice sin animo de ofender...es que soy sincero...y la belleza me conmueve.

Tamaki siempre gustó de los halagos y al parecer esta no iba a ser la excepción, daban la impresión de ser eso: simplemente elogios así que se compuso y mostrando sus gestos de gratitud les dijo...

Gracia Ken-kun y Kira-kun...son muy amables ...

Ken y Kira le sonrieron con picardía y desenfado. Un pitido sonó y Tamaki sacó su celular para ver que un mensaje había llegado.

"Kyouya"... – pensó sonriente – bien los dejo pónganse cómodos...los llamaré para la cena.

Aquí te esperaremos...-agrego Kira en doble sentido.

Bien hasta la cena entonces..Kira-kun...

LLamanos Kira y Ken...no tenemos problemas...somos primos...recuérdalo –dijo Ken muy desenfadado...

Ah...esta bien ¡entonces llámenme Tamaki! – completó inocente

Por supuesto...

Nuevamente el sonido de un mensaje...

perdón...me tengo que ir...

¿muy urgente eh?...¿quién es.. un admirador?- soltó Kira

¡no!..es un...amigo del instituto...

entonces ...no lo hagas esperar...te vemos en la noche...

Si...permiso...- y sin más se retiró.

Se encaminó hacia la salida, debía irse a su pequeña mansión, mientras lo hacía leía los mensajes de Kyouya...

"_estoy escuchando tu regalo__ Somewhere...me recuerda lo de la tarde..."_

"_no te olvides de decírmelo mañana..."_

"_yo también quiero decirte algo..."_

Su rostro de felicidad fue enorme. Estaba todo casi confirmado: ambos sentían lo mismo.

Kyouya mi amor...desde mañana tu y yo seremos uno...-llegó a su mansión llamando a grito a su querida nana. Debía contárselo a alguien y que mejor que a la única mujer, después de su madre, que lo amaba...

En la habitación, los hermanos conversaban...

¿y qué piensas? – preguntó Kira, aventándose en un sofá y encendiendo un cigarrillo - ¡está bien rico nuestro primito! – soltó con morbo botando humo – me ha puesto duro... – terminó agarrándose la entrepierna –

¿qué qué pienso?...-dijo Ken con una sonrisa libidinosa en su rostro – pienso que ...¡lo hubiésemos podido hacer gratis! –gritó volteándose mostrando un rostro burlesco

¿entonces lo haremos?

Kira...kira...kira...¡esa pregunta esta de más...! ¡lo haremos y más pronto de lo que la abuela quiere!

¡excelente!! ¡porque quiero experimentar unos hallazgos que descubrí por Internet y están buenazos...!

lo que quieras pero no comas ansias...nos ganaremos la confianza de nuestro primito... y después...JAJAJAJAJAJA- río Ken

¡eso! ¡será una faena interminable! JAJAJAJA

La habitación se llenó de risas macabras.

Tamaki aún no tenía ni idea de lo que esta visita traería a su vida, tan solo estaba pleno de felicidad contándole a su nana lo que casi sucedió con Kyouya y que, según él, al día siguiente sí sucedería, ya que una vez que se declaren su amor nada ni nadie los separaría...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
